Lots of Love
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Future fluff. Blaine writes a little letter for each of his son's birthdays.


I'm kind of obsessed with Toronto Anderson-Hummel right now. It's all Kellen the mini-Warbler's fault, of course. Damn him for being my Toronto head-canon. And for being so cute that I just want to adopt him.

Anyway, prepare thyselves for some fluff. Blainers is ever so sentimental.

A review is the equivalent to a Klaine kiss. Just so you know.

And, obviously, I don't own Glee. It's a shame, but there's nothing we can do about it. Let's just move on.

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of Love<strong>

_14 February 2018_

Dear Toronto,

Today is the day you were born. You came into this world at about 4am, and eight hours later we've brought you home. Not that you have any idea where you are now. You fell asleep in the car, and Daddy and I have managed not to wake you up yet.

You're a beautiful little thing – soft light brown skin, dark eyes, a shock of spiky black hair, tiny little fingers and toes – _beautiful_. Even though it's impossible, your Daddy insists that you remind him of me. I think you look just like your pretty Filipino birth mother. But I don't want you to think that it's a bad thing that you're adopted, Tor. It took us so long to get you, and we love you more than anything in the world.

You're asleep in you Moses basket right now, on the coffee table in the middle of the living room, and I had to drag myself away from staring at you just to write this little letter. I'm so proud to be your father, Tor. I can't wait to watch you grow up. But right now I'll settle for just watching you sleep... oh wait, you've woken up. That is a mighty set of lungs on you, little man!

Happy birthday, Toronto.

Lots of love, Dad xxx

_14 February 2019_

Dear Toronto,

It's the last few hours of your first birthday. Your grandma and grandpa came all the way from Ohio to be here in New York to see you, and so did your Uncle Finn. Your room is now full of stuffed animals that are bigger than you and countless toys, although you had more fun playing with the gift wrap and the cardboard boxes. Your Daddy even bought you some designer clothes – Baby Dior and Ralph Lauren – that you'll probably out-grow in a few months, but he didn't seem to mind. You're growing so fast. I've already taken about a million pictures of you, and I'm only just getting started. You and Daddy have already gotten used to me filming everything, although Daddy rolls his eyes a lot.

You're progressing amazingly, Tor. The moment you started crawling me and Daddy could hardly keep up with you. You're like a little ball of energy. Hearing you laugh has to be the most glorious sound on the planet. And you laugh at the silliest things. Today you were laughing for nearly five minutes straight just because your birthday cake was shaped like a teddy bear. You had me and your Daddy in hysterics!

Anyway, you're spending the end of your first birthday snuggled up on your Daddy's lap – the first birthday of many.

Lots of love, Dad xxx

_14 February 2020_

Dear Toronto,

We took you to the zoo for your birthday today and you loved it. You learnt a lot of new words and you adored the monkeys and the penguins, or "muckys" and "peg-wins" as you call them. I love seeing you learn new words; it's the sweetest thing ever. You still can't quite say Dad or Daddy properly yet. You call us "Da" and "Da-Da". But your favourite word is "sing". You keep on demanding that we sing for you, and it doesn't even matter what song. You clap and cheer and say "Sing!" and then we're singing all over again. If you had your way we'd all live in a big Broadway musical and burst into song every few minutes.

I guess these little birthday letters are becoming somewhat of a tradition. I have no idea when I'm going to give all these to you. I don't know, but I'll figure it out.

Happy birthday, little man.

Lots of love, Dad xxx

_14 February 2021_

Dear Toronto,

I can't believe you're already three years old, little man. You're growing up so fast! It feels like only yesterday that we were bringing you home from the hospital. Suddenly I'm imagining you going off to college.

Today me and your Daddy took you to Lima, Ohio, to spend your birthday with grandma and grandpa. We usually only go there for Thanksgiving or Christmas, but you love it there because the backyard is so much bigger than ours back home. You love getting lifted up and put on your Uncle Finn's shoulders so you're even taller than me and Daddy, and playing catch with grandpa, and making cookies with grandma. You're such a happy little kid, Tor. I hope you're always this happy.

You're starting to realise that it gets closer to your birthday when all the stores start selling Valentine's cards and things covered in love hearts. I'm starting to think that's why you love pink so much, although your Daddy thinks that you've just realised that pink is your colour. He bought you a pair of pink sunglasses that you didn't take off all day. I plan on embarrassing you with all the pictures I took when you're older. Sorry in advance.

Until your next birthday, Tor.

Lots of love, Dad xxx

_14 February 2022_

Dear Toronto,

You had your first crazy birthday party with all your little friends from kindergarten today. Daddy and I have only just finished cleaning up the mess, but you had a wonderful time. It's all on camera, of course. Your Daddy dressed you up like a miniature version of me – a shirt and a sweater vest, red pants, a bowtie and your favourite pink sunglasses. You looked adorable, even after you spilt ice cream all over yourself. Daddy wasn't happy. Apparently that sweater vest was Gucci.

Even though you were having fun with your friends, you didn't like to leave Daddy for too long, and you gave him lots of kisses and cuddles. He'd only come back from performing in London two days ago. He was gone for four months and it was our saddest Christmas ever because we were both missing him so much. So today you took every opportunity to give him a big hug and a kiss. So did I.

Your Daddy is reading you a bedtime story right now. I hope you've had a great birthday, little man.

Lots of love, Dad xxx

_14 February 2021_

Dear Toronto,

Five years old... gosh, Tor, you're practically a man now! Compared to last year, this birthday has been pretty low key. Grandma, grandpa and Uncle Finn came over to New York, just like on your first birthday. But we also had someone new with us for your birthday, didn't we? Your baby sister, Melody.

We brought her home last summer, June 20th to be specific. Your Daddy and I were worried that you'd suffer from some sibling rivalry, but you've been a wonderful big brother to her. You're constantly cuddling her and kissing her and playing with her. You gave her most of the huge stuffed animals that you've had since you were a baby, even though we bought her ones of her own. You're almost as protective of Melody that me and your Daddy are. And she loves you so much too, Tor. It's so precious.

Today, after your cake and presents, you and I put a little show on for everyone. I played the guitar and we sang I'll Make a Man Out of You from your favourite movie, _Mulan_. You know that movie word for word and you were showing off some pretty amazing dance moves (it's all been filmed, of course). Once our little performance was over we got a riotous applause. You bowed just like you'd seen Daddy do it after performing on stage. You told us all that when you grow up you want to sing and dance and make music like your daddies. Either that, or be a vet. Either way, I know you're going to grow up to be a great man, Toronto.

I've decided I'm going to give you all these letters for your eighteenth birthday. You'll probably think it's kind of lame and embarrassing, but these little notes will just be a keepsake. Something to remind you that your Daddy and I love you. I know you're going to make us very proud fathers. I should probably start writing these letters for Melody too. You and your sister are the best things that have ever happened to us.

Anyway, happy birthday, little man.

Lots of love, Dad xxx

* * *

><p>I thought I'd end it there, while Toronto's still small and adorable in my head. And five is a nice round number.<br>Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.

xxx


End file.
